The present invention relates to ergonomic computer pointing device. More particular, the present invention relates to the computer mouse. The computer mice normally control the on screen cursor movement of the computer. However, the growth in the use of the computer mice has created a need for ergonomic computer mice. Additionally, many users have migrated to using the wireless mouse. The present invention discloses a novel stationary ergonomic mouse.